


Impavidi esploratori

by chocoCate



Series: mutanti!AU [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, mutanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred e Matther esplorano il rifugio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impavidi esploratori

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt grande (prima missione, quinta settimana) del COWT3 di maridichallenge

Pur ospitando molti mutanti da molte parti del mondo, il rifugio non era molto grande. Per non essere facilmente trovati dal governo, i costruttori avevano sacrificato lo spazio all’invisibilità dell’edificio. Agli occhi di bambini come Alfred e Matthew, però, il rifugio era enorme. Abituati a grandi città poco sicure o a catapecchie talmente piccole da non poterci stare dentro seduti, un luogo chiuso e protetto da poter chiamare casa era una gran novità per loro. Dopo il primo periodo di timidezza e paura, durante il quale avevano rifiutato di anche solo uscire dalla loro stanza nell’appartamento di Tino e Berwald, non si erano fatti scrupoli ad esplorare il grande edificio angolo per angolo. Nel giro di un anno sapevano ormai dove fossero tutte le zone più importanti, come la mensa - scoperta ed apprezzata per prima da un affamato Alfred - e le cucine, l’infermeria e il vero e proprio Ospedale, nel quale erano riusciti ad entrare nonostante l’ingresso non fosse permesso ad altri che non fossero medici ed infermieri - i pazienti avevano riso alla comparsa dei due monelli che avevano spezzato la monotonia giornaliera e promesso che non avrebbero detto niente a nessuno -, la piccola sala teatro che faceva anche da cinema, i centri di addestramento, che avevano affascinato immediatamente il piccolo Alfred.  
“Un giorno verremo qui,” disse una volta a Matthew, eccitato dopo aver osservato l’esercitazione di alcuni soldati. “Un giorno anche noi ci addestreremo, faremo parte dell’esercito e troveremo Arthur!”  
Matthew annuì.  
“Vedrai, saremo eroi!”  
  
Nonostante le varie esplorazioni, il rifugio era comunque troppo grande per due bambini. Un pomeriggio, giocando ad acchiapparella, i due non si accorsero nemmeno di essersi allontanati troppo, in una zona sconosciuta e non frequentata. Fu solo quando alzarono gli occhi, ridendo e riprendendo il fiato, che scoprirono di non sapere più dove fossero. Entrambi però, abituati a ben peggio, non si spaventarono.  
“Che facciamo?” chiese Matthew. “Camminiamo o aspettiamo che qualcuno passi di qui?”  
“Camminiamo!”  
Passo dopo passo, però, il rifugio diventava sempre meno familiare. Percorsero un lungo corridoio poco illuminato, mano nella mano per darsi coraggio. Alla fine del corridoio, anziché essere nella loro zona abitata, si trovarono di fronte ad una vecchia porta scricchiolante.  
“Abbiamo sbagliato strada.” sospirò Matthew. “Torniamo indietro. Tino si starà preoccupando per noi.”  
“Aspetta!” esclamò Alfred, saltellando. Dove trovasse la forza per farlo, per Matthew era un mistero. “Prima dobbiamo vedere cosa c’è qui dietro!” disse e, prima che Matthew potesse fermarlo, aveva già aperto la porta.  
Era una grande e polverosa stanza, probabilmente un ripostiglio, ma per i bambini subito si rivelò molto di più.  
“D’ora in poi,” annunciò Alfred, dopo aver studiato ed ammirato la stanza “questo è il nostro luogo segreto. Ci troveremo qui e nessuno dovrà saperlo. D’accordo?”  
Matthew annuì, serio come sarebbe stato durante una cerimonia importante.  
“Allora, giuriamo!”  
  
Per fortuna avevano giurato, pensò Matthew poche ore dopo. Se non avesse avuto paura degli spettri che li avrebbero attaccati se avesse detto qualcosa, probabilmente sia lui che Alfred avrebbero rivelato tutto a Tino, arrabbiato per la loro lunga scomparsa.


End file.
